1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a novel phosphorus-based (meth)acrylate compound and a method of preparing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
(Meth)acrylic resins including polymethyl methacrylate are variously utilized in optical materials, etc. because of transparency thereof. However, typical (meth)acrylic resins are not sufficiently high in refractive index, and thus are difficult for use in end uses requiring high refractive index. Hence, novel materials having higher refractive index are required.
With regard thereto, disclosed as (meth)acrylate having high refractive index is an acrylate having a benzene ring backbone (Patent Document 1). The refractive index thereof is about 1.58, which is higher than the refractive index of current (meth)acrylic resins, including polymethyl methacrylate.
Also, in order to increase the refractive index of a resin material, a method of introducing a sulfur atom having high polarizability into a molecule is disclosed (Patent Document 2).